The present invention relates to soap dispensers, air fresheners, and supply units therefor and, in particular, to such dispensers used in washrooms and similar settings.
Air freshener dispensers are often used in public washrooms to control odor in the enclosed area. Although air fresheners are sometimes referred to as scented or unscented, in reality all air fresheners give off a fragrance, and it is simply a matter of degree as to whether the air freshener is perceived as having its own scent or merely masking the undesirable odor in the washroom.
Air fresheners may be dispensed continuously, at regular intervals, or in response to a particular event, such as when the light in the washroom is turned on. The air freshener is typically dispensed from a source of fragrance through evaporation or atomization. The air freshener dispenser is usually located high on the washroom wall where suitable air flow exists to accelerate the dispensing of the air freshener. This location has the further advantage of preventing atomized air freshener from being sprayed directly on people using the washroom. Unfortunately, when the air freshener is dispensed in high places it tends to rise to the ceiling where it can be suctioned from the washroom via the ventilation system before it can control odor.
Due to its awkward location, maintenance personnel are sometimes unable to detect when the air freshener needs to be replaced. Furthermore, the placement of air freshener high on the wall requires maintenance personnel to stand on a ladder or platform in order to service it. While some air freshener dispensers have a beeping noise or blinking light to indicate that the supply of air freshener needs to be replaced, even with these replacement reminders, air freshener dispensers are frequently not maintained on a regular basis due to the inconvenience of maintaining the air freshener.
Applicant""s invention overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art by providing a dual dispenser for soap and air freshener. For hygienic and cost reasons, soap dispensers, rather than individual bars of soap, are commonly used in public washrooms. They are usually located near the wash basin within easy reach of a person standing in front of a wash basin. Typically, the soap dispenser will include an actuating plate, which is pushed or pulled to dispense a measured quantity of soap into the person""s hand.
Numerous advantages are realized through use of the dual dispenser and practicing the methods of the present invention. Significantly, Applicant""s invention includes a method of facilitating the replacement of a supply of air freshener every time a supply of soap is replaced, including the steps of providing a supply of air freshener, providing a supply of soap and joining the supply of soap and the supply of air freshener. This substantially increases the likelihood that odor in the washroom or other environment will be controlled. For example, health regulations require that numerous establishments, such a restaurants and hospitals maintain a supply of soap in their washrooms to reduce the spread of disease. Accordingly, by joining the supply of soap to the supply of air freshener, the air freshener will be changed each time the supply of soap is changed.
Another aspect of the invention is a method of reducing the time necessary to maintain a supply of soap and a supply of air freshener, including the steps of providing a supply of soap, providing a supply of air freshener and inserting the supply of soap and the supply of air freshener into a single dispenser.
Yet another aspect of the invention is a method of packaging a supply unit including providing a supply of soap and a supply of air freshener and connecting the supply of soap and the supply of air freshener in a manner such that when the supply of soap is removed from a dispenser, the supply of air freshener is removed from the dispenser as well. Advantageously, the method may also comprise connecting a power source to one of the supply of soap or the supply of air freshener in such a manner that when one of the supply of soap or the supply of air freshener is removed from a dispenser, the source of power is removed from the dispenser.
Importantly, yet another aspect of the present invention is a method of efficiently utilizing air freshener, including providing a receptacle, inserting a supply of soap into the receptacle and connecting a supply of air freshener to the receptacle in an amount calculated to provide sufficient air freshener to last as long as the supply of soap. Finally, yet another aspect of the invention is a method of effectively utilizing air freshener including a supply of soap, providing a supply of air freshener, connecting the supply of soap and the supply of air freshener to an actuator, and dispensing a portion of the supply of soap and a portion of the supply of air freshener when the actuator is actuated.
Another aspect of the present invention is a supply unit for the dual dispenser including a receptacle, a supply of soap within the receptacle, and a supply of air freshener connected to or secured within the receptacle. Advantageously, the supply unit further includes a source of power mounted to the receptacle.
Finally, yet another aspect of the invention is a dual dispenser including means for dispensing the soap, means for actuating the dispensement of soap, means for accelerating the dispensement of air freshener and means for actuating the means for accelerating the dispensement of air freshener.
As will be understood by those of skill in the art from the nature of the invention and the specification, xe2x80x9csource of fragrancexe2x80x9d used in this application means a supply of air freshener. That is, the source of fragrance which is included in the supply unit and dispensed by the dispenser of the present invention will be understood as meaning a source of air freshener. As is known by those of skill in the art, the chemical composition of an air freshener will vary depending upon various factors, including the nature of the fragrance utilized by the air freshener. Specifically, while air fresheners typically comprise 10-25% fragrance, they may utilize as little as 3% fragrance, if the fragrance is particularly strong. Furthermore, they may utilize a higher percentage of fragrance if the fragrance is particularly mild. Since fragrance is typically relatively expensive, the air freshener will usually utilize a xe2x80x9ccarrier,xe2x80x9d such as an odorless mineral spirit to dilute the fragrance and to aid in evaporation. The nature of fragrance used in the air freshener will depend upon numerous factors including the nature of the odors expected to be controlled, and numerous industry reference materials are available which describe the nature of fragrance desirable to control certain odors.
These and other aspects of the present invention will now be described with reference to an improved embodiment, which is intended to illustrate and not to limit the invention.